Judith
by Crimson Anna
Summary: Set after the mid-season finale, Beth finds her way to where Rick is after being separated from Daryl. The two unite with one goal in mind ... find out if Judith is dead or alive. Other characters do appear ... Chapter 5 finishes the storyline with a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know where I am … I've been walking for days, resting for only minutes at a time. I am so tired, I keep seeing things that aren't there. I can't remember when the last time I ate was, I can't even remember why I am walking this way.

Daryl and I were separated by accident … I tried to hold onto him but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough, that and I was fighting him too. I wanted to go back, to get the kids and Judith. Oh God … Judith. Please let someone have taken Judith.

There go the voices I keep hearing; I know there is a road close to me, but I am scared to get on it. I don't want to be seen, I don't want the walkers to know I am here alone. I have a knife and that's it, Daryl had the gun along with his crossbow. Why didn't I learn to shoot?

Oh no, a clearing … wait, there's houses … if I can sneak across and get inside on before anyone sees me … I can rest, I need to rest. I keep down behind the parked cars and try not to make noise as I cross the street. I make it to the houses, and a door is open. I don't know if it's luck or not, but I'm going inside. I sneak onto the porch softly and head inside.

The lights are out but I can see enough through the drawn blinds and curtains. I move cautiously through the house … then the sound stops me. There's some thing or some one on the couch; I pull my knife out and creep over. I ease around the corner and … Rick!

"Rick, can you hear me?" I ask, sitting beside him. He's in bad shape, worse than bad shape. I reach my hand out and run it over his face. He's been in a fight … of course he has, he and the Governor had it out on the front lawn.

The voices are growing stronger as footsteps come closer to the house. Looking around, I head to a small closet not far from the couch. I pull the door shut ever so gently so no one will know I am here.

"But we can't leave him here, he's helpless! He's my dad!" That's Carl.

"We don't know how long it's going to take him to recover sweetie; we can't stay here because of the walkers." And there's Maggie.

"We have a herd coming kid, we need to move." Daryl, the voice of reason.

"We need to find my sister!" What does Carl mean? Where's Judith?

"I know you want to find your sister, I want to find mine to but we can't take the chance! We need to move!" Maggie, trying to be the voice of reason.

"We will leave supplies and if we can we'll come back for him after we're settled." A new voice, wonder who that is.

"He could be dead or turned by then!" Carl's a force to be reckoned with, I guess he cares more for his dad than he lets on. "Judith could still be alive!"

"I feel the same way about Beth, but that is a herd of over 500 walkers heading this way. We don't have the resources or ammo or strength to fight that many. We need to run Carl, and after we're safe WE ARE coming back for both of them!" That's my sister.

"Fine, unload whatever you want to leave here for them but we are rolling in ten minutes." Another new voice, who are these people.

"I'll do it," Daryl replies and leaves.

"What happened to your sister?" A woman's voice, she sounds nice.

"My dad and I went to find her, we didn't know if anyone had taken her when you were leaving the prison. All we found was her car seat covered in blood."

Judith, God no please no. Not my little girl, God please let her be alive. I cover my mouth with my hands to keep them from hearing me cry. Why don't I want them to know I am here? Why don't I leave this closet and tell them here I am? I know why, and this is the moment where I stand up. This is the moment my daddy told me would come … 'a young woman must learn to stand on her own feet and leave her family.' I am leaving one family … for another.

"That's all we can spare for him, where should we leave Beth's?" Daryl is sweet, I know he cares.

"Leave hers here to … I am leaving both her and Rick a note. I am telling them where we are going and how to find us." Maggie certainly is determined. "Y'all did this for Sophia, I can do this for Beth and Rick. He doesn't deserve to be left behind."

"In the condition he's in, we can't transport him and they won't let him in." I don't know who the new voice is, but he sounds reasonable. "We need to hurry."

"Goodbye dad, I love you." I watch Carl place a kiss on his dad's head, something Rick would do for him. I watch him turn and leave with tears in his eyes. Maggie is waiting on him.

"We'll come back Carl, we'll find them." I watch them leave and hear the door shut. I wait patiently, I wait to hear the cars crank and pull away … I wait till I know they're not coming back.

I push the door open and step into the open. I walk over to the table and look at Maggie's note. I reach into the bag and scavenge for medical supplies … they left a few. I take out a can of peaches and eat them almost immediately and drink a bottle of water … I am so starving.

I head to the couch with the medical supplies and sit down. Reaching my hand out, I feel for a pulse … he has one, strong and steady. He's in a deep sleep, almost like a coma. He needs to rest. Now, it's time for me to do my job … take care of him.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I sit beside him. I managed to get the bullet from his leg and stitch it up. I got his broken ribs wrapped, now all he has to do is fight and wake up. Tears roll down my cheeks as I sit beside him. I pick his hand up and hold it.

"Rick, it's Beth … if you can hear me, I need you to wake up. We're all alone, Carl and Maggie left with the others to go to some sanctuary. Rick please, I need you to wake up … we need to find Judith … we need to find … your daughter." I feel my voice crack. "We need to find our baby."

I can't keep the sadness in and I lay my head against his bare chest. I wrap my arms around him and cry … my daddy is gone and now Judith may be gone too. I can't bear this, I can't bear this alone. I cry softly, feeling his warm skin under my fingers.

A movement startles me; I go to sit up but feel a hand holding me. I look down and stare into his eyes … he's awake, he heard me.

"Thank you." His voice is hoarse from being strangled. "Let me rest for awhile and we'll start looking for her." His eyes close as he falls back asleep. His arm tightens around me as I curl up on the couch with him. I lay there with my head on his bare chest, feeling his warmth and chest rising as he breathes.

My eyes drift shut as I lay there, listening to his heart beating. I am safe now.


	2. Chapter 2

He sits up and looks around … he remembers staggering into the house when seeking shelter with Carl. Carl, where is he? "Carl!" His voice is barely above a whisper as he clears his throat. "Carl!"

"He's gone," Beth says as she walks over to him. "He left with Maggie and the others for some sort of sanctuary … they left you here … they left us both here."

"You should have went with them. I can take care of myself, I've done it before."

"You were alone then, you're not now." She pushes him back down. "I said, you need to rest."

Their eyes meet as he stares into hers. "I am sorry about Hershel."

She wipes her eyes. "I know you did everything you could for him." She sits beside him. "I still can't believe he's gone."

He pulls her into his arms, laying her head against his shoulder. "I know he loved you very much, both you and Maggie." He begins to gently start rocking her. "Why didn't you go with them? I know you were here when they were … I heard you."

She lifts her head to stare at him. "I made a decision, something my daddy taught me a long time ago. I left one family for another one."

"What do you mean?"

"I left my family I was born in to so I could be with the family I am meant to be with." He watches the emotions play across his face as he begins to understand what she's saying. "You're not alone anymore. We have a daughter out there, a helpless little baby, and we need to find her. We need to find out if someone took her or if she's gone."

He brushes an errant strand of hair from her face. Her face holds the determination of a woman years older than she really is, her eyes are on fire with the hope of finding Judith. He leans closer to her and kisses her gently on the lips. "I don't think your daddy would approve."

"I think he would," she whispers as she kisses him back.

He runs his hands through her hair as they deepen the kiss. A rustling sound outside causes them to break off. She lays a finger against his mouth as she rises. She motions him to stay down as she moves to a window. She looks outside, then lowers her head. She walks back to the couch quietly. "We need to move upstairs," she whispers, "there are walkers everywhere outside."

"Can you get the supplies?" he whispers as he rises from the couch.

"I've already moved them upstairs, I couldn't move you," she whispers as she puts his arm around her. "I would sit at the top of the stairs with a gun on the door every night."

"When did you sleep?" he asks, looking at her.

"When I could," she replies softly. "Take it easy, they're a bit steep."

He reaches over and takes hold of the banister and begins making his way upstairs. She follows him up backwards, keeping an eye on the door. He steps onto the top and puts his arms around her to keep her steady as she backs into him.

She points quietly to a room on the end of the hall. He moves that way as she kneels and pulls his gun from behind a small table. She eases down to the top step and sits, keeping her eye on the door without being seen. Hearing movement, she turns to see him coming back over with another gun. He sits beside her on the top step as they watch the front door.

"Can you shoot that?" he asks, indicating his gun.

"I've been learning to," she replies. "That one sticks."

He holds it down and pulls it back, chambering a round. "You didn't pull it back far enough."

She holds her hand up as she watches the door. He leans forward, seeing the shadow underneath stop then move away. They both let out a small sigh as they get up and head down to the bedroom. They go inside and close the door, pulling the nightstand over to barricade it.

"How long can we stay put?" he asks, looking at the stuff piled on the bed.

"There's enough food and water for about a week," she says. "We have enough ammo for about that long too, if we don't have to use it." She picks up a piece of paper and hands it to him. "Maggie left this for us and took Carl with her."

He takes the note and reads it then hands it back to her. "You didn't explain to me why you stayed behind. You could have went."

"I told you downstairs, you are not alone anymore and we have a daughter to find."

"We?"

"Yes we. Damn it she's my baby too." He places his hands on his hips to stare at her as she crosses her arms. "What?"

"I've never heard you quite like this before."

"Yea well, the house mouse got kicked out and had to grow up into a field rat."

He chuckles softly at her analogy. "Well, I guess the field rat just met the barn cat."

"And fell in love," she adds moving to him. Her arms snake around his neck as she kisses him. He wraps an arm around her waist as his other hand runs over her arms and down her side. Their lips part as he looks down at her. "Like I said, you're not alone anymore."

"We have a daughter to find." He lays his forehead against hers, feeling the warmth of her body pressing against his.

His kisses her again, as his hands start running over her shirt. Her hands begin caressing his chest as they continue kissing. He guides her to the side of the bed not covered by their gear. He lowers her down as he covers her body with his, running his hand over her hips and massaging her skin. Her fingers begin running over his back as he grips her hip tightly.

Soon, their clothes are discarded and forgotten on the floor as he pulls the cover back. He lowers her into the bed as they begin making love to one another. Hands roam as mouths scorch trails across their skin. He touches and explores every inch of her as she does the same for him. Their lips meet in another scorching kiss as they press closer, moving in unison until they explode together. Her audible gasps cause pleasure to scorch through him a second time as he nuzzles her neck.

"Think we can stay like this for a little while," she asks softly.

He pulls the covers around them and her into his arms. He holds her close to him. "You protected me while I slept, now let me do the same for you." She lays her head against his neck and drifts off to sleep as he wraps her in his loving embrace. "Thank you."

"For what," she murmurs.

"Saving my soul and my life," he replies as a tear wets his cheek.

She opens her eyes and looks into his. "I love you."

"I love you," he replies, sending ripples of joy through her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rising up from the bed, he looks around … the gear is packed neatly and sitting on the floor. The nightstand has been moved as he gets up; he pulls his pants on and reaches for his shirt. He pulls the gun from his pillow and points it at the door as she enters with her gun on him. They smile at one another as he puts the gun down and pulls his shirt on.

She walks over and picks up a bag from the floor; she unloads several things from her pockets into the bag as she picks another up. "There's a fake wall in the kitchen that covers a pantry. I'm going to see what we can use."

"I'll come to. Where's the herd?"

"It passed by last night while you were asleep. I kept an eye on them; three tried to invade but I knifed them before I was noticed," she replies. "Your shoes are still by the couch."

"Thanks." He pulls the gun out and slides into the band of his pants. "Is mine still behind the table?"

"Yea, holster's in the drawer."

They walk into the hall as he pulls the gun from behind the table and the holster from the drawer. He straps it to his waist and pulls the other gun loose and slides it into her pocket. "I'll teach you how to use it after we get on the road."

"I like yours," she replies.

"Well now," he smiles and arches his eyebrows.

"I like both of yours." She wiggles her eyebrows at him.

"Am I going to have to take you back to bed?" he asks.

"Promises promises," she chides him, turning to face him.

He leans over and kisses her then walks past her on the stairs. "You are too much for me." He walks into the living room and sits on the couch, pulling his shoes on. He sits there for a moment, then runs his hand over his leg. "Beth, who patched me up?"

"I did, why?"

"How did you get the bullet out of my leg?"

"Fingers, tweezers and prayers," she replies from the kitchen.

Tying his shoes, he gets up and walks in there, watching her scavenge around. "Who taught you how to do that?"

"My daddy."

"I should have known." He walks up behind her and slides his arms around her waist. She stands up and leans into him. "We weren't careful."

"I am tired of being careful, we don't have the luxury of being careful in this day and time. If we don't take life by the handles, then we will lose out on some wonderful things."

"Like what?"

"Us. Judith."

"I guess this means we're going to have to keep an eye out for tests then."

"Or we can let nature takes it course." She turns and snakes her arms around him. "Stop analyzing things, I am not going anywhere and there is no one I want to be with more than you. I am not ever going to leave your side unless death takes us."

The sheer amount of honesty and passion in her words and voice knocks the wind out of him for a moment. He tightens his grip around her waist as he kisses her passionately. "Finish packing, we need to get on the road."

"I do love you."

He leans over and kisses her a second time. "And I do love you too." He playfully smacks her bottom as he heads into the other room.

Shaking her head, she finishes gathering the supplies and shuts the pantry. She stands up and turns … he staring at her. "What's wrong?"

He moves closer to her as she presses the panel. He pushes them both into the pantry. "There's someone or something outside." The panel covers them both as they stay pressed together.

Muffled voices are heard in the other room. "Dad!" Carl's voice calls out. "Beth!" Maggie calls out. "Their gear is gone!" a new voice calls out. "They've already left, they may be on their way to the sanctuary," Michonne says. "Why didn't we see them on the road?" "They may not have a car, they may be in the woods," Daryl adds. "Let's get going, maybe we can find them before nightfall."

They listen to them leave as cars crank and pull away. He pushes the panel to free them as they step out from their seclusion.

"Why didn't you tell them we were still here?" she asks.

"No point," he says. "They're not going to be willing to help us find Judith. All they want is to get to safety, to stick their heads in the sand."

"So, how long do we search for her?" Beth asks as they head upstairs.

"As long as it takes," he says and turns to face her. "Deal?"

She steps closer and seals the deal with a passionate kiss on his mouth. "I only ask that you let me help. I can take care of myself … Daryl and I got separated."

He pulls her into his arms. "That's a deal." He leans over and kisses her. "I can't stop kissing you."

"I don't want you to stop."

"That's a definite deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping out of the house, they head down the road walking steadily and not looking behind. They cross the street and head straight into the woods. They keep walking, not speaking to one another and moving as silently as they can. They hear cars rumbling on the road beside them as Rick start maneuvering them down the incline. They move down into a small gulley, pressing against the rocks behind them as they look up. They hear footfalls overhead as they brace themselves.

"DAMN IT!" Daryl curses. "I had their trail and now its gone! Damn it!"

"Your friends are good," one of the new voices says.

"They're too damn good," Daryl huffs.

"Daryl, what's going on!" Maggie shouts as she comes over with Carl.

"Had their trail then they hopped the gulley and I lost them," Daryl replies. "They could be anywhere by now."

"Why can't we see them? The woods are flat enough," Carl says.

"There's hills and things we can't tell from here, elevation changes and such. Don't worry, they probably didn't get far, depending on the shape your dad's still in."

"He has my sister and my daddy taught her all he knew about healing people, Abraham," Maggie snaps. "She's good at what she does."

"Well let's definitely make sure we find them then," the one called Abraham says as they head off.

Rick holds his finger to his lips as they notice Daryl kneeling down. He sits there for a moment, turning to look over his shoulder on occasion. "You coming!"

"Be there in a minute, just trying to see what direction they're going," he calls back. They hear the cars crank and speed off. "You two can come up now."

Rick throws his pack up beside Daryl and helps Beth into his waiting embrace. Rick climbs up behind her as Daryl embraces him too. "Kept my mouth shut, just like you wanted."

"Good man," Rick acknowledges. "How long can we stay ahead of them?"

"If we don't find you two by tonight, Abraham's calling off the search. I can stay out because I don't want in the sanctuary … I feel like I'm in a cage."

"Come with us then," Beth pleads with him. "Help us find Judith."

"You think lil ass-kicker is still alive?"

"There was no body in the car seat, only blood," Rick states. "I think someone took her and either killed a walker or was covered in blood."

"Well that's a good enough reason to stay gone," Daryl smiles then grabs hold of Beth and hugs her tight. "You scared da hell outta me girl."

"Sorry," she whispers.

"How will you handle them?" Rick asks.

"Let me deal with them," Daryl chuckles.

"You're not coming with us?" Maggie asks, walking up with Carl.

"No we're not," Beth says, intertwining her fingers with Rick's. "We're going after our daughter."

"She's not your daughter!" Carl snaps.

"Yes she is!" Rick hisses back. "Beth has every right to help me find Judith!"

"So do I!" Carl snaps.

"No you don't! You lost that right!" Rick snaps back at him. "You lost that right when you started shooting walkers for no reason after we found the car seat."

Carl stares at him then turns and takes off running. "I'll stop him," Maggie says and takes off. They watch her tackle Carl and try to wrap him up. They see Glenn step out from a tree and wrap a bandana through Carl's mouth.

"Go while we can hang onto him," Glenn replies. "You two don't belong in the sanctuary, we can hold them off while you run."

"I'm going with them," Daryl replies.

"Maybe we all should," Michonne smiles and walks up with Tyreese, Sasha and the one named Abraham. "Like the hog collar."

"What we had to do," Maggie growls as Carl tries to kick her.

"We can't ask any of you to come with us, not even you Daryl," Rick states and lays his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "We believe someone took Judith and that she's alive. We're going to find her."

"Who's this Judith person?" Abraham asks.

Rick looks at Beth and smiles. "Our infant daughter. All we found was a bloody car seat and no body. Walkers would have left something behind, but there was nothing. We have to go, we have to find her. If someone has her, we can't leave it to chance."

"What about him?" Abraham asks, grabbing hold of Carl.

"Sit on him for all I care," Beth grumbles.

"Oh I've done that before," Tyreese chuckles and lifts Carl off his feet. "We'll deal with him, you two get a move on before anyone else shows up."

"What about you, Daryl?" Glenn asks.

"I'm going after Carol," he replies. "I ain't no animal on show."

"Could Carol have the baby?" Maggie asks.

"I have an idea of who might have her," Beth speaks up. "It's a long shot, but that's our starting point for now. We might find our way back to all of you."

"Let's go, I think I hear the truck coming back," Abraham says as he looks around.

They turn to look up the hill then back to see Rick and Beth have vanished along with Daryl. They hear Daryl's motorcycle on the road as it tears away.

"Bye sis," Maggie speaks as tears flow.

Down in the gulley, Rick holds Beth to him as her own tears start flowing. He cradles her head against his shoulder and kisses her. "Are you sure?" he whispers into her hair.

She nods her head 'yes' as he holds her closer.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked silently through the woods for a long time, holding hands and keeping an eye out. They weren't in a hurry, not yet anyway. He sniffs the air around them, as they pull to a stop. He pulls her to him, sliding his arm around her waist.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Do you smell that?"

"It's smells like something burning."

"If we keep walking this way, we'll come out up on the ridge at the prison." He looks down at her. "Are you sure you want to keep going this way?"

"Why are we going this way to begin with?"

"We need a car and I need to look at the baby seat one more time."

"Why?"

"I used to be a cop remember, I can tell if there a live body or not taken from it."

"In other words, you want to check it out before we go off on a wild goose chase."

"Do you blame me?"

"Not at all. I just hope Carl hasn't gotten them into any trouble."

"That's my boy," he mutters.

She lays her hand on his arm. "I am willing to walk through hell and back with you."

"Good." He kisses her head. "Let's keep moving."

They begin walking towards the former prison slowly; he pulls them to a stop as they peer out. Walkers are covering the inside and the lawn where the cars sit, left behind from the battle. Rick stares out over the carnage and shakes his head. She tightens her grip on him as she buries her face against his chest.

"I don't know if I can do this or not."

"I don't know if I can either."

"What do we do? Are we even sure the cars are still there?"

"No we don't." He looks down at her. "I guess I need to know, for my own peace of mind whether she's really gone or not." He looks back over the scene; he stares over the field, at the fallen bodies and at the walkers. "Am I wrong for wanting to know?"

"I don't think so," she replies softly, her body beginning to tremble.

"Screw it, let's go." He turns them around and they head out back through the forest. They get away from the prison hurriedly, finally stopping to rest on a fallen log. He sits down and lays his head in his hands. She sits beside him, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

They sit there for several minutes until a rustling sound causes them to turn. Daryl comes walking up, carrying the bloody car seat with him. He sets it down and kneels beside them. "Only walkers left are the ones out front, inside is clear."

Rick leans over and picks it up, running his hands over the impression inside. Tears fall down Beth's cheek as she touches a piece of fabric attached to the side. "This was the coat she was wearing."

He takes the tiny shred of fabric from her and runs his fingers over it. He holds it up and looks, the fabric had been ripped off by something … or someone. He sets the car seat down and turns to look over his shoulder. "I was a fool to want to come back here."

"Naw man, you needed to know," Daryl says, laying his hand on his leg. "So, tell me cop what does your gut say? Is ass-kicker alive?"

Looking down at the fabric in his hand, Rick holds it up to analyze it closer. His eyes widen as he looks at the edges. "This was torn from her coat by someone pulling her loose in a hurry. Someone got to Judith and took her out of the seat in a hurry."

"Then she might still be alive," Beth smiles and wipes her eyes.

"All right, now what?" Daryl asks. "All the cars are gone, and the ones on the lawn are a lost cause."

"We need to find a car somewhere," Rick says as a gun clicks.

They turn abruptly to see Lilly standing behind them. "I saw who took the baby."

"Who?" Beth asks, rising. She walks over and lays her hand on the gun. "I am sorry about your little girl, I truthfully am."

Lilly returns the safety to the gun and falls forward, sobbing loudly. "I can't believe he took her and he shot her like that, like she meant nothing to him."

"That's the type of man he was," Rick says, helping her to the log. "Where's the girl you were with, Tara I think her name was."  
"My sister … she's gone, walkers got a hold of her," Lilly sobs. "It was a woman who took your daughter, with short gray hair."  
"Carol," Daryl and Rick both say.

"Did you see which way she went?" Beth asks.

"I watched her pull out and head down the highway. She also grabbed two little girls from the prison, both were blonde and both had guns."

"Lizzie and Mika," Daryl responds.

"It's not safe for you out here, please come with us," Rick says, taking hold of her hands. "We need your help finding our daughter."

Lilly looks from him to Beth and nods silently. "I know where we can get supplies."

"Let's get moving then."

They help her up and head through the woods. She leads them down an incline and over to an awaiting car. Daryl runs over and hops on his motorcycle as they climb in and take off before the walkers notice. Lilly drives fast, taking them out through the country to where a small group of trailers is parked. They climb out and she runs into a trailer. She comes running out with several large bags and throws them in back.

"All the people that lived here took what they could but abandoned the trailers. We have several full of food and other supplies. Tara brought all of our ammo, it's inside our trailer."

Beth looks around and sees several walkers milling about across the water. She pulls her gun out and walks to the bank; Rick follows her gaze as she stands them down, her blonde hair whipping around. "Get the supplies, I'll keep an eye on these guys."

"Yell if you need us," Rick calls out.

They go through the trailers, emptying them of all the supplies not taken. Lilly packs a large bag of medical supplies and comes out, throwing it into the car. "How are they?"

"Still there," Beth acknowledges, keeping the gun on them. "They haven't stepped off the bank yet."

Rick and Daryl run over with bags full of supplies and throw them in. "Let's go Beth!"

She pulls the gun back as a walker heads into the water. She keeps her eyes on it as the rapids shoot it down river. She runs over to the car and climbs in. They speed away from the abandoned camp site as the walker from the rapids surfaces closer to their side.

They pull onto the road and stop, trying to figure out which direction to head. Beth leans forward and taps Rick's shoulder, pointing to a car driving fast. He motions to Daryl and they take off after the car. Daryl kicks the motorcycle down and takes off faster, catching up with the car and pulls it over.

The others arrive as Carol climbs out of the car, slamming the door. "What the hell was that about!"

"I was just trying to get your attention, pookie," Daryl grins and grabs hold of her, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Lizzie and Mika hang out the windows giggling as Rick comes over with Lilly and Beth. "Where is she Carol? Where's Judith!"

"She's in the backseat," Carol states and looks at him. "Nice to see you too."

"Move girls," Beth says as she opens the door and leans in. She reaches over and pulls Judith out of the car and stands up with her in her arms. She wipes her eyes as she walks over with her to Rick. Rick lays his hands on the baby's face and kisses her. "We thought walkers had gotten her."

"You shouldn't have abandoned her," Carol states, pulling a gun. "Put my Sophia back in the car."

Lilly pulls her gun and points it at Carol. "She is coming with us. Don't make me turns these girls into orphans again."

"She is mine now," Carol states firmly and cocks the gun. "Put her back in."

"I was with Daryl, heading back for her and Rick was fighting with the Governor on the front lawn … he almost died! We were trying to get to her because she should have been on the bus with the others," Beth implores her. "Please, let me have my daughter."

"She's not yours, she's Lori's. There's an even better chance she's not Rick's too. Technically, the only living family she has is Carl." Carol smiles wickedly at them. "Karma is a bitch."

"If you take her, I will hunt you down and kill you for that baby," Daryl hisses into her ear. "Now, let them have their daughter and we all leave."

"Sorry Daryl, I am not leaving this road alive without that baby," Carol replies and pulls a second gun on him. "Back off now please."

Rick steps in the middle of them, shielding Beth and Judith with his body. "Fine, kill me but let Beth have Judith. You're pissed at me, I am okay with that. Just, please, let Beth take our daughter and leave." He walks closer to her. "Pull the trigger, I don't give a damn."

"But I do," Beth states behind him. "I want us to be a family, but if I have to choose … I choose you." He turns around and looks at her. "We can try to have a baby of our own, but I don't want to live if you are not here with me. If Carol kills you, then she'd better kill me too." Tears roll down her face as she moves past him with Judith. "If you care for her like you think then don't do this."

"I made Lori a promise to care for that baby no matter what," Carol states. "She never wanted you to have her, not after Sophia."

She holds Judith down for Lizzie to take her as she backs up to now shield Rick with her body. Tears roll down her face as Lizzie looks from Beth to Carol.

"No mom, we can't do this," Lizzie finally says.

"Lizzie is right mom, we can't take Judith," Mika adds.

Carol looks from the girls to Beth then back. She holsters both guns and walks over to Beth and throws her arms around her neck. "I don't think Lori saw you coming," she whispers. "I don't think she saw how great of a woman you would be for him. Take her please and forgive me."

"I do," Beth replies and hugs her tightly.

"Mika, get Judith's bag from the back and give it to Rick please," Carol says as she backs up. "There's food, diapers, wipes, bottles, everything she'll need for the next few months."

Mika climbs in and pulls the bag out as Lizzie hands Judith to Beth. Mika picks up a teddy bear from the floor and slips it into the bag before climbing out and handing it to Rick. He takes the bag as he puts his arms around Beth and Judith.

Carol backs into Daryl and turns, kissing him hard on the mouth. "Going my way handsome?"

"Yea sure I am," he smiles. He walks over and kisses Beth and grips Rick's hand. "Tell the others if you see them I found my own way finally."

"We will," Beth cries softly as she kisses him.

"Who knows we might see you guys again," Carol smiles as Daryl hugs her tightly. "Tell Maggie and Hershel I said hi."

"We need to talk about Hershel later," Daryl whispers as she slides into the car. The girls climb in as Daryl cranks the bike and they drive off.

Lilly walks over and looks at Judith. "She is adorable."

"Thank you God," Rick cries aloud. "Come on, let's get off this road and find us a place to live."

"Drop me off at the sanctuary," Lilly speaks up. "You two keep going but take me there. That's where I belong now."  
"Are you sure?" Beth asks as they climb into the car.

"Yea," she smiles. "I need it."

Pulling up to the front gates, Lilly climbs out of the car with her bags as the group runs to the fence. Rick climbs out and watches her walk inside as Carl stands there. He leans into the car and smiles as Beth climbs out, holding Judith in her arms. Carl starts crying as he grabs Michonne and hugs her tightly. She leans over and whispers something to him … he shakes his head 'no' and looks back at them. He waves to them as he backs up to Maggie. Maggie laughs and waves, sliding an arm around Carl.

Beth waves back as she puts Judith into the car as a man walks over. "You folks coming in?"

"No, we were just dropping our friend off," Rick smiles. "We need to get on the road."

"There's no place safer than here."

"I know, but we have some place we need to go. We have someone we need to find."

The man extends his hand and Rick shakes it. "We'll be here if you change your mind."

"Deal." He climbs in the car and cranks it, pulling away.


End file.
